


Like His Name's Romaine

by FrostyEmma



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma/pseuds/FrostyEmma
Summary: More tendrils now, running up the lengths of his thighs and curling under his ass, dragging a gasp out of Eddie.He couldfeelthe symbiote smile at that.Fucker.Patience.“Never been good with patience.”Venom tosses Eddie’s salad.Other stuff happens too, but that’s the crux of it. Enjoy, monsterfuckers.





	Like His Name's Romaine

Eddie sat in an overstuffed armchair in a bougie ass coffee shop in Pacific Heights, nursing a complicated drink with an even more complicated name and far too much whipped topping.

The coffee shop was the kind that wafted soft jazz over the speakers and sold organic, fair trade, Vietnamese coffee for $20 a bag. The walls were painted a soft, non-threatening green and a couple of blue haired would-be graphic designer types worked busily on their Macbooks while sipping $7 mochachinos.

In another life, Eddie might have been able to afford this place on the regular.

_But you came here for me,_ Venom rumbled pleasantly. 

“I didn’t come here for you,” Eddie muttered into his drink. 

Anne looked at him across the table, startled, and carefully set down her own coffee cup. “Eddie?”

_You did,_ Venom purred. _Because we like the whipped cream and the stimulating effects of the caffeine._

“Shut up,” Eddie hissed, and hastily gulped down a mouthful of the stimulating caffeine, if only to throw off Anne’s raised eyebrow.

It didn’t work.

“You don’t sound so great,” she said carefully.

Eddie barked out a ‘ha!’ of laughter and pushed a hand through his hair. “I’m fine.”

_We need more caffeine._

“More than fine,” Eddie insisted.

_Perhaps with the whipped cream on top. We like that._

“We don’t like that,” Eddie snapped.

Anne’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “What don’t we like?”

The string of nervous laughter that followed probably did nothing to convince her that “Everything is fine, perfectly fine, I’m just tired. I’m real tired, you know?”

_We won’t win her back if she thinks we’re insane._

“We’re not insane,” Eddie said, then grimaced at just how insane that probably sounded.

“Okay,” Anne said slowly. “It’s a good thing we’re having this meeting, hmm? Dan’s been asking about you.”

“Dan?” Eddie repeated weakly.

_Doctor Boyfriend._

“I know who Dan is.” Eddie murmured the words into his coffee cup, then followed with a loud, slurping gulp. To throw Anne off, of course.

_Doctor Boyfriend is much more handsome than we are and commands a much larger quantity of money for his work, which in your capitalist system, makes him a more desirable mate._

Jesus fuck. 

“Listen, Eddie.” Anne folded her hands on the table and leaned forward. “You haven’t been the same since…”

“Since…?” Eddie echoed.

Anne sighed. “Well, since the incident.”

Eddie managed a half-assed, thoroughly unconvincing smile. “I haven’t?”

Anne shook her head. “We’re worried about you.”

“We?”

“Dan and I,” Anne clarified. “We’re worried. About you.”

_Anne and Doctor Boyfriend now speak as one. As if they’re also bonded._

Eddie had nothing good to say to that.

“You can’t do that,” Eddie said on the walk home, fresh cup of coffee in hand. (From a bodega this time - cheap but good shit that could be had for a buck.)

_Do what?_ Venom asked with far too much coyness.

“Talk like that.” Eddie slurped at his coffee in annoyance. “Talk at all. Talk in front of Anne.”

_We desire her, Eddie, but Doctor Boyfriend is fierce competition._

“We’re not competing,” Eddie said sharply. “Doctor Boyfri- _Dan_ is a friend.”

_Is he, Eddie?_

“Yes,” Eddie said after a moment. 

_Is he really?_

Well, didn’t that just sound fucking ominous? 

_We could eat him._

“We’re not eating him,” Eddie said flatly.

He could _feel_ his symbiote pouting. Too fucking bad. 

_Just saying. We could._

Eddie snorted. “Duly noted. Now stop that.”

_Stop what?_

“Stop talking to me.” Eddie glanced into a storefront window, but saw only his annoyed face glaring back at him. “People are looking at us.”

It was true. People had been giving him nervous glances for a few blocks now.

Venom shrugged. Somehow. 

_We could eat them, too._

“Look, if you’re so hungry, we’ll get dinner.” 

_A law enforcement official will do nicely._

“We’re not-” Eddie scrubbed a hand over his face. “We’re not eating cops today, okay?”

_Some other day then?_

“No.”

_You said we can only eat badguys._

Eddie drained off the last of the coffee and tossed the cup into the trash. “We’re not having this conversation. You want dinner, we’ll get dinner.”

_Something that tickles the pickle?_

Despite his best efforts, Eddie felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “So long as it’s not tater tots and chocolate.”

_The potato products are pleasing. And crunchy, when you cook them correctly._

And with that, they strode into Mrs. Chen’s bodega. 

“Eddie.” Mrs. Chen looked startled, but reworked her expression into something more carefully neutral.

They studied each other for a long, cautious moment. 

“Uh…” Eddie felt himself whither under her scrutiny, like some naughty school kid dragged before the principal.

_You are being ridiculous._

He was being ridiculous. 

_We saved her life after all. And got a rather good meal in the bargain._

Eddie shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “So how’s business?”

“Pretty good since…” Mrs. Chen gestured at nothing in particular. “Since…” 

“Since…” Eddie echoed.

She shrugged. “Since.”

_She likes us,_ Venom purred. _We have been good to her._

“No more members of Wah Ching coming around,” Eddie asked, “demanding protection money?”

Mrs. Chen shook her head. “Not since.”

_That is too bad._ The symbiote almost sounded sulky. _That could be a very steady supply of fresh meat for us._

Eddie did his damn level best to ignore that and focused very hard on browsing the shelves instead.

Mrs. Chen seemed to be considering her next words carefully. Finally she said, “And how is your… your parasite? Cleared up yet?”

“Not quite yet.” 

_We resent that, Eddie._

Eddie picked over the ramen buckets - too dry - and the salami - way too dead - before settling on a couple of roast beef sandwiches and a package of hard boiled eggs.

_That is merely a snack._

Okay, three packages of hard boiled eggs.

“Try activated charcoal.” Mrs. Chen bagged the food up, but waved off Eddie’s attempts to pay. “Or apple cider vinegar.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Is that like traditional Chinese medicine?”

Mrs. Chen practically hissed in annoyance. “Apple cider vinegar is high in Vitamin B and very nourishing to the body. Also good for clearing up parasites.”

“Ah.”

She slipped a little package of something into the bag. “Also wormwood and black walnut husk. Ground and mixed with hot water. As tea. Taken daily as part of a cleansing ritual. That,” she shoved the bag into his hands, “is your traditional Chinese medicine, Eddie.”

“Gotcha.” He put ten bucks down on the counter and moved away before she could toss it back at him.

“Drink it while meditating, Eddie,” she called as he waved himself out the door.

Once inside his filthy shithole of an apartment - which he had more or less cleaned up after the goons from the Life Foundation had helped him to trash the place - he shoved a few hard boiled eggs into his mouth and examined the package Mrs. Chen had given him.

Ground wormwood and black walnut husk - not that he could read Chinese, but those killer investigative journalist instincts had to be good for something.

_You are an embarrassingly pathetic creature._

“Takes one to know one, buddy.” 

Eddie put a pan of hot water on the stove - because of course he didn’t own a damn teakettle - and unwrapped one of the roast beef sandwiches. 

_Eddie._ Venom materialized in front of him, a swirl of glittering black tendrils ending in a head that stared at him with narrowed white eyes. _You will not be rid of us by drinking that poison tea._

“I know,” Eddie said through a mouthful of roast beef.

Those eyes narrowed further. _And we do not wish to be separated anyway._

“Nope.” Eddie polished off the sandwich in a few bites and unwrapped the next one.

_Also, it will probably taste like shit._

Eddie nodded. “That it will.”

_Then why do it?_

“Because it was a gift.”

_And?_

Eddie sighed. “It was a gift. She’s a friend. I’m in short supply of those.”

Venom rumbled in response and sank back into Eddie’s chest, sending a ripple of not completely unpleasurable shivers down his spine. 

He polished off the second sandwich in short order and changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. When he returned, the water was boiling, and a moment later, he had a mug of foul-smelling traditional Chinese medicine. He sat that down on the milk crate he was using in place of his recently smashed coffee table - thanks, Life Foundation - and popped in a meditation CD.

The one with the soothing waves and gentle piano music. Couldn’t understand the narration worth a damn, but maybe it was the effort that counted. 

He situated himself cross-legged on the floor and took a tentative slurp of the tea. It did, in fact, taste like shit, but he figured it was the thought that counted.

Over the dulcet tones of the narrator urging him to _”xīqì.. tùqì... xīqì... tùqì…”_ Eddie stretched out on the floor and closed his eyes. 

_He is telling you to breathe in and out, Eddie,_ Venom supplied helpfully.

Eddie cracked an eye open. Snorted. “You speak Chinese now, buddy?”

He could _feel_ the symbiote shrug within him, sending another spasm of shivers down his back.

_It’s not that hard if you pay attention._

“Gotcha.” Eddie closed his eyes again and focused on breathing in and out. But casually. So Venom wouldn’t know he was doing it.

Or something.

The narration continued, all hushed tones over natural ocean rhythms and agreeable tinkling of the ivories, and Eddie felt himself begin to drift off right on the hardwood floor.

_Are we friends, Eddie?_

This time, Eddie didn’t open his eyes. “What’s that?”

_Are we friends?_

A smile tugged lazily at the corner of Eddie’s mouth. “We’re something all right.”

_You’re such a loser, Eddie._

He could feel warm breath - Venom’s? - against his ear, but he didn’t want to risk opening his eyes and… spoiling it? Maybe?

Whatever that meant.

His smile widened. “You love it.”

The warm tip of a tongue curled around the shell of his ear, and Eddie shivered with a strange mixture of… well, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t have words for it.

_You’re not very honest, Eddie. With me or yourself._

Something that felt startlingly like fingers - or talons - skittered pleasurably down Eddie’s chest and thighs. He sucked in his breath. 

_With us._

“I don’t know how to answer that.”

_Of course you don’t._

Tendrils - inky soft, somehow, yet strong - wrapped up the lengths of his arms and across his chest and stomach, and still the meditation CD urged him to _”xīqì.. tùqì... xīqì... tùqì…”_

“I mean, sure, yeah, we’re friends,” Eddie managed. “I think?”

_You think?_

A tongue flicked over Eddie’s lips, over his neck, then trailed underneath his shirt, leaving a warm, wet path down his chest that Eddie didn’t bother to wipe away.

Fingers entwined with his, curling in on each other, inky tendrils against calloused flesh, and still Eddie kept his eyes shut, afraid that it would all disappear if he opened them.

_I’m not going anywhere, Eddie,_ Venom purred. _Poison tea or not._

“I don’t want you to go anywhere,” Eddie managed.

There. 

How was that for honesty?

_Pretty shitty._

Eddie frowned. “Quit poking around in my thoughts.”

_Our thoughts, Eddie._

More tendrils now, running up the lengths of his thighs and curling under his ass, dragging a gasp out of Eddie.

He could _feel_ the symbiote smile at that.

Fucker.

_Patience._

“Never been good with patience.”

Something like a warm, wet tongue - no, exactly like a warm, wet tongue - cleaved pleasurably between the cheeks of his ass, and Eddie arched his back suddenly, fingers curling tightly around the symbiote’s inky talons.

The CD implored him to _”Xīqì.. tùqì... xīqì... tùqì…”_

Tendrils wrapped around his dick - throbbing hard and leaking now - and around his wrists, his neck.

_Are we friends?_ the symbiote rumbled within him, and Eddie was having a damn hard time _”xīqì.. tùqì”_ -ing suddenly.

_Breathe in, breathe out._ Venom’s tongue darted against Eddie’s rim, and Eddie gasped. Loudly. _Have you forgotten already?_

“Oh, yeah,” Eddie managed shakily. “Yeah, I’m totally focused on the CD right now.”

_You are mine, Eddie._

The tight muscle of Eddie’s pucker gave way beneath the symbiote’s probing tongue. 

_And I am yours._

Tendrils squeezed up and down the length of his dick.

_I think that makes us friends._

“Yeah,” Eddie gasped, because how was a guy supposed to speak - let alone form coherent thoughts - while getting his salad tossed? “Yeah, I do this with all my friends.”

_Liar._

Venom’s tongue curled within him, hitting a spot _right_ the fuck there.

Eddie came like a goddamn water fountain, spilling once, twice, three times over his stomach and crying out much louder than the meditation CD had probably been aiming for.

He collapsed bodily against the floor - hadn’t even realized just how much he had been arching his back - and opened his eyes. Venom had materialized right above him, milky white eyespots peering down at him.

With what could only be described as smug satisfaction.

_I think we are more than friends, Eddie._

Eddie worked his mouth into a smile. “You think?”

Definitely more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a few days after I posted my other Venom fic (over 1000 kudos, holy fuck!), but like... writer's block? Or something? Kept me from finishing it up.
> 
> BUT HERE IT IS.
> 
> Enjoy, monsterfuckers. And kindly let me know what you think.


End file.
